ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot and Robot vs Robot and Robot
Notes Please, read the comments AFTER the episode, the c omments may contain spoilers. I put in a spoiler comment in there as an example. Dialogue Prologue Max: Hey Jose. Jose: hmm? Max: Where's Amy? I made a bet with her that Caboose could eat an entire pie of pizza, and she owes me five bucks. Jose: She's on some secret mission with Charles. Max: Oh, thanks. Opening Theme Now That We've Come So Far Chapter I Amy and Charles were in the Tank-Car chasing down a weird radio signal coming from a tractor trailer on a highway. Amy: There! Charles: Do I fire? Amy: Wait for my Mark! Amy: Watch out! Charles swerved the Tank-Car out of the way of an incoming missile. Amy looked up and saw an Emerald Brace Soldier atop the trailer with a rocket launcher. Amy: Mark! Charles shot the tractor trailer, and the soldier fell off. The driver of the vehicle took out a rocket launcher and shot the Tank-Car, flipping it. Amy staggered out of the totaled vehicle. Amy: John's gonna be furious. Amy and Charles pursued on foot, but couldn't catch up. Amy: (over radio) Lopez! We need ordinance coded Alpha, Sigma, Echo, Delta! Lopez: Sending in ordinance Alpha, Sigma, Echo, Delta. Prepare for impact in 3..2..1! A metal pod fell down on the other side of the road. Amy: Thanks Lopez. Amy ran across the busy highway, making a few close calls. She opened the ordinance pod. It had a motorcycle and a rocket launcher inside. Amy got on the motorcycle and grabbed the rocket launcher. Charles: What about me? Amy: Get your own! Amy sped off chasing the trailer. Chapter II Amy was in hot pursuit. The E.D.F had become very organized in the last month, in fact, the date is December 14th, Christmas was right around the corner. There were protocols like Final Wars Protocol, Meltdown Protocol, and many others. There were new ordinance pods that delivered weapons and small vehicles to the battlefield, and codes to order those pods (such as Alpha Sigma Echo Delta, which orders the Motorcycle and Rocket Launcher) It had snowed two nights prior, so some melted snow was still on the sidewalk. Amy revved up the engine, and went past the speed limit. EDF Members are allowed to break the limit, like firefighters and police officers, in case of Kaiju emergencies. The Emerald Brace Soldiers opened up the back of the trailer, and a heavily armored soldier with a Gattling Gun began to fire. Amy pulled up the rocket launcher and fired at the tires. The truck swerved and bounced a bit, but took barely any damage. A giant Emerald Brace Cruiser loomed in the morning sky. Amy: Shoot! Amy: (over radio) Charles! Charles: I ordered an AA Gun which is now powering on, firing on your Mark! Amy: Mark! A laser blasted up in the sky, hitting the cruiser. Charles: It has energy shields! Amy: Son of a... John: Amy, Charles! Abort Mission! I repeat! ABORT MISSION! Amy: Yes sir! Amy told Charles and the two left. Chapter III Donald was in the lounge room watching TV. Donald: You humans have the weirdest shows, I mean Keeping Up With the Kardashians? Really? Max: Hey, I didn't come up with it. John was walking in the command room to get to the kitchen for some coffee, when EDF HQ received a transmission. Tracy Wells: Hello Earth Defense Force! John: Sweet Uncle Jordan's giant pair of underwear! Tracy! You scared the hell outta me! Tracy: Oh, sorry. Max walked in. Max: Whadda you want bastard! Tracy: What do ''I ''want? Tracy: What do ''You ''want with my tractor trailer? John: We were receiving some odd radio signals. Tracy: Oh, that was the Power Core for my new robot! Jose: Ugh, what's your new robot Tracy? Amy and Charles ran in sweating. Amy: Hey guys. Caboose: Hi Amy, the mean man is back. Amy: Caboose, a heck of a lot of people are mean to you, so who? Caboose: The guy with all those robots and green stuff. Amy: Oh, hey Tracy. Donald: Whose this guy? John: A very evil man. Tracy: I'm not evil, I'm just following orders so The Master gives me the Earth when he conquers... it... oh, yeah I'm evil. Tracy: On the other hand, i actually have two new robots. Max: (Sarcastic) Wow Tracy, this is so interesting. Tracy: Shut up Ultraman. Max: I'm not Ultraman Zach! We're two different people! Why does no one get that!? Tracy: Moving on, i have two new robots, one of which is based off one of your robots. John got a confused look on his face. An Emerald Brace soldier walked up to Tracy. Emerald Brace Soldier: Sir, uh, we dont have a camera in the room that holds the mech... Tracy: So we cant show it to them? Emerald Brace Soldier: Yeah... Tracy: Do you have Skype on your phone? Emerald Brace Soldier: Yes Sir. Tracy: Do you guys have Skype on your big screen thing? Jose: Yeah we do... Why? Tracy: I'm gonna call you and show you the mech. John: Oh, ok. They set up a call together. Tracy walked into the Mech room. Tracy: Earth Defense Force, meet MechaGodzilla! Caboose: Oh my gosh! They kidnapped Mechagodzilla! Charles: No Caboose, they built their own. Caboose: They built MechaGodzilla? Charles: There are 2 MechaGodzillas! Caboose: They built 2! Oh no! Charles: Just, shut up. Caboose: We should be worried. John: Caboose, Charles, can it! Caboose and Charles: yes sir. Tracy walked to his right, showing a second, mor human shaped robot. Amy: Hey, that looks like Zach! Tracy: Ding ding ding! You got it right! Robot Ultraman Zach! John: We have some new equiptment of our own, we have upgraded VTOLs, more weapons like the new Photon Assualt Rifle, Photon Burst Rifle, and the Photon Focus Rifle. Tracy: Hmph, how about we have a duel then, Ultraman Zach and your MechaGodzilla vs. Robot Ultraman Zach and my MechaGodzilla. John: Deal, When? Tracy: It's getting late, so how about 12:00 Noon, tomorrow, December 15th, 2028. John: See you then. They hung up. Amy: Cap, you arent really gonna do this, right? John: A deal's a deal. Chapter IV Robo-Zach and Emerald Brace MechaGodzilla landed in Times Square, where John and Tracy agreed to meet. John: Lopez, we need MechaGodzilla. Lopez: Si. EDF MechaGodzilla landed. Tracy, EDF, i am controlling Robo-Zach, my friend here is Harry Alexanders, age 19, born in New Vegas on Mars, is controlling MechaGodzilla John: Max, if you wouldnt mind... Max lifted the Zach Ring and transformed into Ultraman Zach. Caboose: I'm confused! Which on is which? John: What? Caboose, Robo-Zach is grey and Zach is red and blue! Caboose you say tomato i say pomato. Charles: What? Pomato? Did you mean potato? Caboose: No, i meant pomato. Zach got in his fighting stance. Robo Zach did too. As with the MechaGodzillas. Zach chopped at his doppleganger. Robo Zach blocked. Zach uppercutted. Robo Zach blocked. it went on for a while like this till Charles came to a conclusion. Charles: Zach! It's an AI! Charles: There's no way Tracy could've blocked all those punches! Zach nodded and stopped attacking. Robo Zach threw a punch that landed on Zach's cheek. Robo ach turned to face EDF MechaGodzilla Blades came out of it's wrists, where it stabbed EDF MechaGodzilla through the eyes. It took the other blade and chopped off MechaGodzilla's head. Amy looked horrified. Amy: It just one hit MechaGodzilla! Zach: There's nothing for me tto do about Robo Zach, so im taking on MechaGodzilla! Charles: I think that's an AI too! Jose: It might've been programmed to counter MechaGodzilla's moves, not Zach's. Charles: your right! Zach moved back and shot MechaGodzilla with the Gallium Ray The robot fell. Zach kicked MechaGodzilla, then pulled out his eye slugger and chopped the robot in half. Now was time for the real challange. Chapter V Zach faced off against his mechanical counterpart. Zach turned to Neo Mode and Zach punched Robo Zach. It was blocked by Robo Zach's Ultra Shield Zach's color timer began to blink. Zach: Son of a... ugh! Robo Zach blasted Zach with it's Gallium Ray. Zach fell. Robo Zach drew the retactable blade he used to slay MechaGodzilla. The robot sliced at Zach's chest. Zach: Aagh! Jose: I have an idea! Zach and John: What? Jose: If i charge up my Photon Pistol, it might be able shoot an EMP burst powerful enough to freeze it's systems. John: It's worth a shot. Jose powered up the Photon Pistol. Amy: Get him in range of of Jose's Photon Pistol Zach! Zach stood up and knodded. Zach grabbed Robo Zach's blade and ripped it off. he then grabbed the robot's arms and made it face Jose. John: Fire! Jose shot the EMP blast at Robo Zach, freezing it. John: Zach! Gallium Ray! Zach: I have a better idea... Zach: Mythic Form! EDF: Mythic Form? Caboose: Mythey... thing...?! Zach transformed into a purple and silver form. Zach flew up and charged a purple beam Zach: Mythic Blaster! Zach flew up and blasted the beam at Robo Zach. Robo Zach began to move, but didnt know how to block the beam because Zach had never used Mythic Form before. The Mythic Blaster destroyed Zach's mechanical counterpart. John: Whoa! Caboose: Shiny! Zach landed. Amy: That was awesome! Charles: How'd you do that! Jose: We make a good team Zach. Zach nodded. Zach flew into the air and Max reappeared. Max: That Mythic Form takes alot out of a guy. John: Hm? Max: Zach told me it takes 80% of his energy to use the Mythic Blaster. Charles: Like the Heal Beam in Nature form? Max: Yeah... Max collapsed Next Episode Preview: The Vengeful Yapool Yapool: (In Max's dream) Well, ive seen the error of my ways letting you leave my dimension, so i've decided to come to your dimension! Outside red cracks appear in the sky. Charles: Vakshim! Amy: Doragoris! Jose: Velokron! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton